7 Seconds To Cry
by Canada Dakota Faith Haswari
Summary: Emily and JJ are sisters.They are having Flshbacks from when they were kids. Conected to When They Met Again


**I think the title of the episode was 7 seconds not this is part of the WHEN THEY MEET AGAIN story line about JJ and Emily being sisters and some one that was a guest on fanfiction gave me this idea so thanks!Oh and they people besides the team will their names may be changed since I can not remember their names so this story was very enjoyable to write.**

*********************************************************************************************************"There is a sacredness in tears. They are not the mark of weakness, but of power. They are messengers of overwhelming grief and unspeakable love." - Washington Irving  
*********************************************************************************************************

Emily and JJ where sick to their stomach with the Aunt of Charlotte Jones,Mary is her wife of Mick stone who molested his and JJ thought that Mick was a nice name for him just like their ,they found the doll of Charlotte's that told us that she was a little girl girl would have them look like how they view themselves ,but Charlotte's doll was ripped and doll mad JJ and Emily have a flashback.

Emily's Flashback

I was sitting in the t.v. room,reading To kill a Mockingbird when all of the sudden my sister,JJ,comes in with dad and two tiny boxes in his hand.I look up from my book.

"Dad,what do you have?"I asked,knowing that if I say something that is not to be said that I would be in trouble with mom again.

"A gift for you and your sister,sweetie,"he said as he handed us each a we opened them,I saw a gold necklace with a diamond in the middle.

End of Emily's Flashback

JJ's Flashback

I was walking to the t.v. room with dad because he said he had something he wanted to give Emily and ,when we walked into the t.v. room I saw Emily with her book,To kill a Mockingbird,which she put down when she saw looked at the two tiny boxes dad had with him.

"Dad,what do you have?"Emily asked and I looked shocked that she would say that after what mom did the last time she said something she was not supposed to say but ,I quickly recovered and looked at her trying to tell her to shut up but she did not see or maybe she did but I do not attention was turned back when dad spoke.

"A gift for you and your sister,sweetie,"he said as he handed Emily hers first then he gave my mine.I looked into the had a necklace with a black diamond in the middle.

End of JJ's Flashback

Emily and JJ shivered when they came back from their ,Emily looks at Hotch and he could she that she wanted to talk to Mick but did not know why.

"Emily and JJ,go talk to mick and take the doll,"Hotch ordered and watched as they nodded then walked out the door,"Morgan stay here I am going to be with them,"he said and walked out himself not giving Morgan time to say something.

In The Room With Mick

Emily had the doll in her hands as she into the stepped in after her sister and walked with her to the table and sat down but Emily chose to stand.

"This is what she thinks of herself,dirty,ugly,worthless,white trash if you must and that is after what you did to her,"Emily yelled at Mick and JJ watched as Mick's face turns into a slight smile for a second but then he worked to get it off his face.

"I did not do anything to her,"Mick said trying to look innocent.

"If you are so innocent then why did a smile come to your face or why is it that you shower her with gifts,or why is it that you know everything about her but you know nothing about your own son?"JJ asked getting pissed at this man very that heard the part about how he showers her with gift that they did not think about it and worried because she sounded like she has been through this,except Emily.

"You got me,I raped her but I did not hid her,"he said looking sick,"but I think I know who did but if I tell you I want a deal,"he and JJ stopped breathing for a minute but recovered quickly.

"Hold on please for a minute,"Emily said then looked up at JJ who was already up out of her walked out so they can talk to Hotch.

"Hotch are we going to cut a deal?"JJ asked as she looked at Emily who was looking at her and you could tell she was hopping that they would not have to cut a deal but they both know that a little girl's life is in their hands.

"We have to," Hotch said as he watched the color drain from Emily and JJ's again they were having a flashback.

Emily's Flashback

I was dirty more like white trash because of dad.I would not let him touch JJ and last night I could not help dad tied me dawn so I could not fight him to save my would of known that a week latter we both find out that we are pregnant ,both of sat in the bathroom crying untill a maid came to get us something to eat because she did not see us when the food was ready.

End of Emily's Flashback

JJ's Flash back

I always loved my sister for how brave she night our dad became smarter and then one week later we both found out we were sat in the bathroom and cried till a maid came to get us something to eat since she did not see us when the food was ready.

End of JJ's Flashback

"Fine,I will not fight you but I will not be happy,"Emily sighed as she walked away but not into the room,she walked followed her sister.

"Emily!Emily,stop right there,"JJ yelled.

"What JJ I am right here!"Emily yelled back as she lights a cigarette and puts it to her mouth, "want one?"she asked handing out the pack,JJ nods.

Who cares right now,JJ thought"Thanks,"she said as she put it to her mouth., "So,you smoke since when?"JJ asked not really believing that her sister smokes.

"Umm...since we were 11 but hell I would have started at 14 or 15 if I did not start then,I mean mom and her parties were driving me nuts!"Emily exclaimed slightly smiling.

"Ok,so how about we get this Jack ass then you can come to a bar with me and get drunk,"JJ said then laughed a bit.

Well,the case was not what JJ or Emily would have wanted for them they had flashbacks but they found the girl just in time to save ,Emily was being dragged to a bar for drinks.

"JJ way are you making me do this,"Emily complained as her sister dragged her into the sat down on a stool right next to JJ and got herself a beer while her sister got a glass of wine, "So I guess we did good,"Emily said as she saw her sister looking at a man,"Jennifer do not try to set me up tonight,"knowing full well that is what her sister is trying to do.

"Why not,Oh!"JJ squealed as she saw Hotch coming toward them looking at he was over to them she got up and looked around and she found Spencer Reid by himself so she went over to him. "Hey,want to go back to my house,"JJ asked knowing that he would want her one knew it but they where dating.

"Yours but first don't you think you should get your sister?"Reid asked.

JJ turned to see her sister having fun. "No,"JJ told him as she pulled him out of the bar.

Hotch and Emily

"So how about we run and have some fun?"Hotch asked Emily.

"Sure,Oh by the way I hope the BAU does not have a problem with couples working together because it seems that JJ and Reid are together,"Emily stated then kissed Hotch "Let's get out of here."

"Fine by me,"Hotch said looking happy to leave the bar.

**The next story will tell you how that night went,Ok it will hint that way well anyway.**

**Gothic Angel 4 ever OUT!**


End file.
